Syrah's acadamy
by Empress Lunastra
Summary: Syrah, a headteacher at Valley academy volunteered to take a small class one year... That year will turn out to be his best year ever since he started teaching. No More OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Syrah's Academy

* * *

><p>Syrah was a middle aged man around 36 year's old, he had long blonde hair which is kept in a pony tail, pale sea blue eye's and is of european descent. He clothes consisted of a black suit, black trousers, white shirt and smart black footwear.<p>

Syrah was Valley academy's headteacher but he still had a class for the year, even if it was smaller than most other classes. He went through his class list, until noticing a certain last name and said to himself.

"Isn't that Ryuusei's younger son? Haven't seen Ryuusei since university, I might get to see my former room mate again." Syrarh the checked the child's folder which inside held important infomation. It had this info:

Name: Gingaku Issac Malkio Hagane

Prefers to be called Ginga

Age:8

Birthday: November 11th 1997

Nationality: Japanese

Family living in same household: Ryuusei Valkir Hagane (32 years old, Father) and Sethiaum Hagane (11 years old, older brother)

Health record to be known by school: Constant Phuemonia sufferer. Occasionly suffers respiratory distress due to stress or oncoming illness. If distress ocurrs call Ryuusei and record what happened. If can't get hold call a doctor and mention breathing they shall then come to assist.

Family history: Mother and twin sister vanished when he was 3 years old. DO NOT mention this at all. Member of the Hagane family.

Syrah sighed and comments,

"So this is Ryuusei's younger child... I didn't know he had severe sounding health problems... Well now who else is on my list?"

End prologue.

* * *

><p><strong>Well even if it's not my forte... I'm gonna attempt another OC story!<strong>

**Here's the rules**

**1. No oc's over 12 years old unless their they are Etimiryu then they can be any age as long as they look and act like a child. Etniryu's are human/beyblade hybrids.**

**2. No pairings... I cant seem to do them well.**

**3. Be reasonable with nationality. Give reason if not Japanese or part Japanese to why they are attending Valley academy.**

**4. No OC can have any health problems which could bring back a bad memory of a friend... So no Epilepsy please. I lost a friend earlier this year after they had an seizure.**

**5. They can be from Koma village but I request if possible how the OC knows Ginga.**

**6. No OC siblings for Ginga or Hyoma as this is semi set in the NMG universe. Cousins are permitted but I'll their father would have to be Shin, Sigurd, Serraph or Kai who are four of Ryo's five brothers**

**7. 1 OC per person please 2 is allowed if twins. Please note I'll reference them in NMG so inform me if you don't want that.**

**8. Last on PM if possible for OC applications if not possible review will be ok.**

**OC form**

Real Name:

Refered to as:

Nicknames:

Age:

Birthday:

Nationality:

Any health problems:

Behavior in class:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favorite foods:

How to they act towards Ginga:

Looks:

Clothes:

Family they live with:

Beyblade:

Spirit form of Beyblade:

Does the beyblade refer to itself by name? If so what?:

Other Family:

Would you like a reference in NMG and how?:

Other Info's:

I'll take 12 OCs at first. Maybe more later on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Introduction to the Students.**

* * *

><p>Syrah was checking the last of the student files, he then relized he forgot that he oorganized to meet some of the students before the start of the year. Syrah quickly sorted himself out and started walking over to the class, he unintentionally bumped into a black haired boy and swiftly apologized.<p>

"I'm sorry... Are you Ash?" Ash nods

"Yes...I am. By they way do you know where Mr Adami is?" Syrah chuckled

"I am Syrah Adami, I'm Mr Adami." Ash nods and deiced to follow Syrah to the room.

It took about 20 minutes to get to the room.

Valley Acadamy was a very big school indeed.

Syrah entered the room and was pleased that the eight students that could come had came. Those who had came were:

Ashley Silver Ryuu, a shy Russian, the male student who followed him to the class room.

Kiara Destiny Serena Summers, the female student already fitted the classic 'sarcastic loner' student type.

Ninel Bychkov, another Russian student. Although she has Asthma she could self-manage it well. Most the time...

Seirrana Yin Crystals, A headstrong female student. Syrah hopes for not getting barraged by paper balls this year..

Daisuke Dephi Hagane, one of three Ginga's cousins that he'll also be teaching... Despite being Ginga's cousin, unless you were told you wouldn't know. He is quite argumentative and picks fights.

Navi Nunu Hagane, One of Ginga's few female cousins. She is and extremely gentle and studious student.

Hyouma, the last of Ginga's cousins. A talented trickster who could make up personalities for those tricks.

And finally Gingaku Issac Malkio Hagane, himself. The youngest of the group today, even if he's half asleep.

The students were mostly chatting as Syrah and Ash entered, most had came by themselves but Ryo had came with Ginga, his two nephews Hyouma and Daisuke and niece Navi.

Navi and Seirra were talking about their bey's, Seirra's Moonlight Artemis and Navi's Valkyrie Dracion.

Ash tried to talk to Ginga but wasn't successful as Ginga fell asleep. So Ash didn't get much of a reply.

Daisuke and Kiara were arguing while Syrah assistant Hiroshi tried to stop the argument but being a mute since he was a baby wasn't much help sorting it out.

Ninel and Hyouma were play a card game... Ninel was winning.

Meanwhile Ryo walked up to Syrah and said

"Syrah, I'm surprised to see you again. I was surprised to hear you'll be teaching Ginga this year." Ryo sounded honestly surprised and Syrah laughed

"Me too, Ryuusei." Both Syrah and Ryo looked around at Ginga started hiccuping making Ash jump in the prosess. Syrah then added "So that's Ginga? He definitely looks like you. I've got a question though." Ryo nods

"I understand. Ask away."

"On Ginga's file it mentioned about his breathing is there any signs?" Ryo thinks for a moment

"Oh, Ginga's health? The sign that almost always is a warning before it happens is: If Ginga doesn't respond to voice or has a delayed reaction. Ginga's had it since he was born... Yet that has been the only sigh that's remained constant throughout his life so far."

" Oh, I understand then, Ryuusei."

End chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>OC credits:<strong>

**Ashley Silver Ryuu - Aki the Neko Bunny**

**Kiara Destiny Serena Summers- TheNightmareBringer **

**Ninel Bychkov-Lemon Quartz**

**Sierrana Yin Crystals-DazzlerAngel**

**Daisuke Dephi Hagane- me**

**Navi Nunu Hagane- me**

**Hiroshi Yoshida- me**

**I realized earlier today that Syrah is a name for a type of grape... Shiraz is the better know name for the same type of grape...**

**I'll accept 2-4 more OC's.**


End file.
